


Aliens in London

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [35]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: How England reacts to a spaceship crashing into Big Ben. The Doctor gets a phone call.





	

It was a normal average day for England. He was having a meeting with the prime minister later on that day about normal average things. That was until, out of nowhere a Spaceship descended from the sky. It was huge and heading straight for London, the poor girl was in hysterics.

The ship skimmed over a small area of flats before barely missing Tower Bridge.

England gave a shuddering gasp as pain shot through his groin. America, who had been sat with him watching a horror film, shot to his side. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Alien... spaceship... crashed... Big Ben..." England said, through his pain. America winced in sympathy.

"Should I ask Tony if he could help?"

"No... Get... My phone..." England gasped out.

"Okay..." America said. The young nation got up and ran to where he knew England had left his phone. The thing was old, but then again so was England. Picking up the phone, America made his way back to England. "Here you go."

England took the phone. He dialed a number. 'Hello?' A voice on the other end said.

"Doctor?" England said. "You have some explaining to do!"

'England? Is that you?' The voice replied.

"Yes Doctor it's me now explain why a spaceship just crashed into Big Ben?"

'Funny that," The Doctor replied. 'I don't actually know.'

"Where are you?" England asked. "Wait hang on..." England paused. "Rose Tyler? Hmm... So she's your latest companion is she?"

'Yes,' The Doctor answered.

"Does here mother know you've got her?" England asked.

'She does now,' The Doctor said.

"So what are you going to do about this here alien problem?"

'Same thing I always do, Arthur my friend,' Was the Doctor's reply.

"Save the world," England said. "As best you can!" Suddenly England gasped and collapsed in pain. "Something's wrong at number 10!"

"What Downing Street?" America asked.

"No Burton road!" England said, sarcastically.

"Rose and I are on it England!" The Doctor said.


End file.
